Just Another Subject - Rewrite
by SuperKitty12340
Summary: Belladonna Potter moved to America with her father. She defeated Voldemort, and everything seemed right in the world. Until a vampire by the name of Jasper Whitlock approached her. Suddenly, everything changes. This is a rewrite of Just Another Subject. Jasper/Fem!Harry


Wounded and crying, Belladonna Potter lay back against a pile of dirty towels. She could feel the small rivulets of blood that trickled down her back, covering previously dried blood that had already begun to crack. The towels beneath her, towels that were once fluffy and comforting, were the only sort of blankets that she had, and while they weren't perfect, they were the only thing she had to protect her from the cold, and on the occasion, sleepless nights.

She had previously tried to make bandages from the pants that continuously attempted to slip off of her frame. She would dig her teeth into the fabric, grabbing the other end with her hands, and pull. It would hurt her something fierce, and she always found herself stopping before she could accomplish her task.

There was nothing she could do at this point, only to continue to apply pressure to the wound and hope that she would be able to get some sleep. Sleep… or rather dreams was how she escaped the horrid life she lived. There were times when she thought about having a dad, and a mum, a house where her pictures lined the fireplace, where someone actually loved her. These thoughts would represent themselves in her dreams however, they never ended happily. She had a mum, a dad, and they loved her. She could hear a bark-like laugh, and a more studious tone, but she could also hear screams of terror, the urge to run away.

She could see the green light.

She never remembered the dreams when she awoke, only fear remained, gripping at her heart, telling her that she lost something important – or rather someone.

OoO

"Girl!" There was a sharp tapping noise from outside her cupboard, and her Aunt's shrill voice saved her from her crippling nightmare. Though, Belladonna could have done without the shrieking, for it only made her reality more terrifying then her dream.

As she sat up, the girl had to suck in a sharp breath at the tug against her wounds, the towel had plastered itself against her bloodied back, making for a painful experience when she tried to move away. She wished that she could cry, or scream, anything that would make them leave her alone, she just wanted to rest and, if need be, die in peace.

A girl really wasn't asking for much.

"Get up! Up!" With a final slam against the door of her 'room', the woman marched off, determinedly making her way back to main rooms in order to make the day absolutely perfect.

If there was anything Bella hated more than the Dursleys, it was Dudley's birthday. It wasn't that she wished he were dead, although there were a couple of times where she wished he would disappear, his birthday has always caused strife for her. Everything had to be perfect but anything she did wasn't perfect, see where the problem lied? No matter how long she watched the bacon or how quick she deposited the food in front of her family, she was never perfect, she was never 100%.

Standing up was a lot harder than sitting up, the towel, now heavily affected by gravity, slowly pulled away from her skin, tugging and jerking at the wounds. A high-pitched whimper escaped her throat as a final tug had the towel falling back onto the cot, her back bled heavily and while she wished she could use some sort of medical equipment, there was nothing available to her.

Opening her bedroom door, Bella only had a few seconds to adjust to the white of the home before she was shoved back into the small space. Her cousin, squealing like the pig he was, ran past, rushing into the living room, gaping in awe at the presents that laid out bare for him.

Bella, dressed in a grey, threadbare dress, followed soon after. She was quickly handed the job of taking care of the bacon, her aunt escaping the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. The woman reached out to her son, lovingly, she rubbed his shoulders and gestured to the layout of food and gifts they had prepared previously.

"Look Diddy! We've got your favourite foods, and all your presents are wrapped and ready to go sweetie. We're just waiting on Piers to get here so we can take you to the zoo." The woman was proud of what she had accomplished, though, from looking at the table, Bella could tell that half of the food had been prepared by her, the ten-year-old, the night previous.

While Dudley counted his presents, he had started doing this a couple of years back, ensuring that he was getting what he was owed, Bella finished the bacon and, without sparing a glance to her preoccupied uncle, served the plate.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were the complete opposites of each other, the man of the household was large like a whale, had a round face that could turn a spectacular shade of red when angered, on the other hand the matriarch was slim and tall, her face was pointy and neck long, allowing her to peek over the fences into the neighbours' yards.

Even now, their differences were more pronounced as Vernon's fat stomach sat on the wooden table, which groaned underneath the weight it was forced to endure. Petunia on the other hand, sat primly in her seat, legs crossed, taking small bites of the food on her plate.

It always pissed Bella off when Petunia refused to eat more of the excessive amount of food that had been prepared. There were always exorbitant amounts of leftovers, food which Bella was forbidden from eating.

"37?! 37! Last year I had 38!" There was a sudden cry from the pile of presents, Bella looked up from the small plastic table she was seated at, it was a small thing hidden away in the kitchen, and it was the only place where she was allowed to eat her meals.

"And we'll get you two more while we are out." Petunia hurriedly threw in before the crying and screaming could start, she anxiously wiped her hands on a tea towel as her son attempted to add 37 plus 2.

"So, I'll have…"

"39 sweetie."

A chortling distracted Bella from her breakfast, "Dudley just wants his money worth. Atta' boy Dudley!"

Rolling her bright green eyes, the young girl continued to attempt at swallowing down the unwanted food of yesterday, mushy peas and carrots invaded her taste buds, and it took a lot for her not to vomit it all back up. Roasted food was not always good the day after, especially if not put away properly, but that was probably why Petunia insisted on doing it all herself, if only to torture Bella more.

She really hated her Aunt.

It was about a half an hour later when the doorbell rang, the Dursleys had eaten, presents had been opened, and now it was up to Bella to ensure the room returned to its former glory. It would be a lot easier if the room wasn't constantly being destroyed by Dudley, who played the innocent boy, just playing with his toys.

When Piers came to the door with his mum, Bella finally felt relived and finished the cleaning without any other distractions or discrepancies. Her relief was ruined however, when her Aunt explained that they would have to take her to the zoo with them, and while that was an enjoyable thought, if she went, she wouldn't have enough time to finish the rest of her chores.

There was a whole lot of whining, namely from Dudley while Piers proceeded to blush at the mere mention of her name, "But… but, she'll ruin everything! Just like she always does!"

"I'm sorry Diddy, but there's no one else that will take her. We don't want her to ruin the house, now do we?"

They all trooped out to the car, before she could get in, seated next to Piers – because Dudley didn't want to deal with her freakishness today – her Uncle Vernon grabbed her by the arm, "Listen girl, I want no funny business today… or else."

The wounds on her back were already warning enough without her Uncle making verbal threats or waving his fists about. Even now, she could feel the blood drying on her dress, sticking the material to her skin. The Dursleys should count themselves lucky that her hair was long and dark enough that it hid any stains that might otherwise be visible.

The trip to the zoo was uneventful, Dudley and Piers had attempted to squash her while playing corners but she gave as good as they did, and whenever Dudley started to complain, Piers would apologise before sending a smirk towards Bella, in hopes that she would notice him. Every so often, Vernon would check the back seat, catching her green eyes, whenever he did, he would glare at her and clench his hands on the steering wheel.

As she went to get out of the car, she felt a hand brushing her back, close enough to her arse that it was inappropriate. Turning her head, she glared at Piers who had attempted to look innocent in the face of her death stare, though, she noticed with satisfaction, he had begun to sweat, and his eyes darted away from her own.

Walking through the zoo was almost relaxing, Bella followed slightly behind the Dursleys, Piers included, and admired animals at her own pace. She adored the big cats, having the thought about hugging a tiger or two, when they passed the penguins, she nearly squealed with glee, and as they moved through the area containing the sea creatures, she noticed how they all drifted towards her, vying for her attention.

Being with all these creatures, big and small, she finally felt something within her settle, and all she wanted to do for the rest of the trip was interact with each and every living thing. She wanted to converse with them, and wasn't that just a funny thought, she wanted to get to know them all better. A giggle escaped her when a few small fish made kissing faces at her from their spot in the aquarium, she placed her fingers against the glass and laughed once more when the previously mentioned animals danced around her hands.

Unlike Belladonna, the Dursleys were finding it harder to enjoy the zoo. Dudley complained at every shelter, the animals refused to move on command, making the trip rather boring for the youngest Dursley. The birthday boy liked to complain that 'it was all the freak's fault,' and that 'if she hadn't come, I would be having a better time.'

This ideal was firmly cemented when Piers pointed out the animals that were currently attempting to get Belladonna's attention, moving this way and that the creatures preformed for her in a way that they had never done before. Especially not for Dudley.

They stopped for lunch, something that Bella was sure she wasn't allowed to have, until a kind lady pointed her out to the workers at the zoo, wondering if she was going to be getting any. And of course, in the face of others, the Dursleys caved and allowed her to have a small cup of chips, saying something about her having a large breakfast.

As the Dursleys were still being scrutinized, Bella was also allowed to have the cheapest ice-cream on the menu for dessert, it wasn't much, just a lemon flavoured popsicle but it was exactly what she needed in the summer day. In fact, because she had nothing to compare it to, the flavoured ice became her favourite quite easily, and she struggled to hide her joy at the flavour.

The Dursleys would prefer to think that she hated it.

After lunch, and dessert, they left the zoo, Dudley having had quite enough of animals sleeping in his presence, following orders, Petunia and Vernon allowed the small group to leave early, not even protesting the change in plans. The two parents had hoped that they would stay in the zoo until evening so that when they left, they could go straight to their reservation at a restaurant not too far from the centre of London.

The drive home was steamy, anger practically radiated off of Vernon and Petunia, the two were mostly angry at their son – not that they would ever admit it, not to each other, or to said son – but the anger towards their own child made their attitude towards the freak worse. They hated her for what she had done to them, if she had never existed the day would have been perfect and everything would have gone according to plan.

Arriving home just after 2 meant that the boys still had time to play video games or watch TV, while Bella finally had time to start her long list of chores that were required to be finished by the end of every day. She was really getting into the list, mopping the kitchen floor while the dishwasher went about its business, somewhere to the back of the house a washing machine went off, signalling the end of its cycle, when the doorbell to the residence rang.

It wasn't her job to get the door, so she stood back and continued to clean the house when her cousin stood up, intent on stopping the annoying sounds coming from the person outside of their home.

"Yes?" The tone was condescending, and it surprised Bella that her cousin started out in such a rude voice. It had been drilled into him, since he was very young, that he had to prim and proper to anyone in their neighbourhood or anyone at the door, the idea was that they, as a familial unit, were better than anyone else.

"Where is Belladonna Potter?" The owner of the voice had an impressive drawl, Bella could almost imagine the voice containing insults that would strike fear into the hearts of many men, women and children. She came closer to the front door, after all the voice was asking for her, and noticed that it was a man, with chin length black hair, a hooked nose that looked as though it experienced many a break in its lifetime. There was something odd about his appearance though, the man's outfit consisted of clothing that was considerably out of date.

"Mummy!" Dudley cried, and instead of inviting the ominous looking man in, he left him outside with the door being shut in his face.

"Coming dear!" The woman quickly rushed from where she had been upstairs, she immediately ran to her son when she saw him, comforting him with shoulder rubs and kisses. Meanwhile, Bella had reopened the door, allowing the man a good look at the child he was asking for.

Snape was a spy, a job that required said employee to notice things out of place, his dark, keen eyes could grasp tiny details that were worth noting within an instant. Now, staring down at his daughter, he couldn't help but wish that his eyes were lying to him, his eyes, which were always performing to the best of their ability, keeping him alive, were now telling him that his daughter, his beloved daughter, was in pain. And worse, she was being abused.

"Hello." He nodded towards her, not sure about how he should react around a kid that he didn't have to teach, not to mention that he was never there for, especially in early childhood.

"You were looking for me?" She asked, looking over him once more. Bella didn't recognize this man, though his voice comforted her and nearly lulled her into a state of calm. The thought shocked her, all her life, the life that she had spent living at the Dursleys, she had felt tense and spent most of her time watching out for her own skin, the thought that someone's voice could calm her, frightened her beyond belief.

"Yes." He was being very brief with her, she noted. His sentences were short, one worded, it was almost as if he didn't know what to do with her, even though it was he who came looking for her. She tilted her head at him, almost trying to figure out why he would behave in that way, it seemed as though, based on his attire and posture, that he was usually self-confident.

"Well-" She started to ask him to get on with it, she had a lot more chores to finish and she wasn't about to waste her time standing, doing nothing in particular but staring at the figure in front of her, when her Aunt interrupted the conversation with her own presence.

The woman practically pushed Bella out of the way, smiling at the man in front of her, eyes closed with how hard she was smiling, "What can we do for-" She interrupted herself with a scream, now knowing who the man was, she attempted to close the door. A foot, belonging to the man, stopped the door from closing all the way, his hand came up, forcing the door open as he stepped inside.

"Hello Tuney." The man sneered, as if it was the only way he could express happiness.

"Don't call me by that despicable name!" It was like watching a tennis match, Bella's head went this way and that watching as her Aunt became angrier as the conversation went on, to a point where she couldn't insult the man anymore.

Bella was impressed. She had never seen her Aunt lose an argument before; she had also never seen her Aunt turn that bright of red, a colour that was primarily reserved for her Uncle's bulbous face.

Clearing her throat, the young child spoke over the adult's voices, "If its all the same to you, I must return to my chores." With that said, she started to move away from the man, only for his hand to clamp down on her shoulder. She tried to supress the wince that forced its way on her face, she honestly tried, but the hand caught the tail end of a cut that was in the middle of an infection.

So, she winced. Her Aunt's face lit up with more fury than ever before. Bella could slap herself, she had been doing so good, she hid the pain while they were 'playing' corners, she did her best not to scream when figures would brush against her back, she didn't even whine when she had to move her shoulders in such a way that stretch her skin and thus her cuts. She had hidden the pain away for the entire day, and one tap, a light, little thing, blew her entire day down the drain.

"Bella, please." There was no real explanation, but the voice belonging to the man sounded so sad, so desperate, that she couldn't help but stay in order to hear him out, "Just let me explain."

"Explain what?"

"She doesn't need to know anything!" That was her Uncle, he had finally made his way down, attracted by the sound of two yelling adults. He took in the situation quickly, looking at the **freak **that was bothering his wife with narrow eyes.

"Know what?"

"That-" The man was cut off by a desperate scream from her Aunt, the woman shoved her towards the kitchen. Not that the movement prevented the man as he followed the females into the kitchen and blocked off the exist with his body.

"Tuney, stop this farce and allow me to speak to Bella."

The conversation went back and forth, Bella stood in the middle of the two adults, mildly annoyed and slightly concerned.

"She has a right to know!"

"I will not have that **freak **knowing what she is!"

"Damn it Tuney! I have a right to tell my daughter what she deserves to know!" The announcement froze the occupants of the house, her Aunt's death grip on her shoulder loosened, the TV in the loungeroom had been turned off and Bella could just imagine the boys listening in, her uncle, still standing in the hallway, bellowed with anger.

"You mean to tell me we didn't have to care for the **freak**?"

"Yes, you didn't have to take care of my kid, I'm glad your tiny brain can comprehend even that much. Due to, unfortunate, circumstances, I had no idea that I had a child up until this point. At this point, I just want to ask her if she wants to go home with me, but seeing as you turned this into an uphill battle…"

Bella didn't know if she wanted to cut into the conservation again. She didn't know if she wanted to clarify if this was really her dad or not, she just wanted to make it through another day, and it wasn't as if she was asking for much. As she thought about everything that she had just learned, the man squatted in front of her, taking in the sight of her just as she did him.

"Belladonna, my name is Severus Snape. I am your father. Would you like to come live with me?"

This person was a stranger, she didn't know this man, she didn't know anything about his motives or his job or if he would treat her just like the Dursleys. But she couldn't help but be calm around him.

The choice was easy.


End file.
